gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:REBƎLReloaded/Glee: The New Years ~ The Future
Here is what would have happened during the middle of season three to the end of season four for Glee: The New Years. 'Season Three' *'Claira '- In the eighth episode, it would have continued the secrets of Claira's pregnancy. She's pregnant, and people will start to realize that she's getting bigger. However, when an incognito gossip teller at McKinley spills the beans of Claira being pregnant, it leaves her devastated, meaning that her only choice was to tell her parents that she's pregnant. Claira would have told her parents that she was pregnant, but her father would have been very angry at that reveal, while her mother would try to hug her and support her. Claira would have gotten in an argument with her father, trying to kick her out of the house, but Claira mentions the time where her uncle sexually assaulted her as a kid and they didn't seem to remember or care about it. Her father would have apologized, hugged her and talked to her about it. Claira's mother would ask her to reconnect with Peter, who is determined to try and take care of the baby. Claira and Peter have a day out together, and she would have gotten very closer to him, but the questions of being with a girl made him think twice of what he really wants for the baby's future. He reveals that he wants to have another relationship with Claira again, but Claira doesn't know if she's ready to trust him again. Claira invites Peter to her ultrasound, and he would be seen very happy and proud. Peter would get to know the parents a bit more than he did before, and they would sense that he is really determined to be a father. Claira finds herself being ostracized by many students at school over her pregnancy and realizes that people are treating her differently. Cheyenne seems to be the only person that can truly understand her. During Prom, Claira would have reunited with Alex and she realizes her baby bump and states that she's proud of Claira, when really she's angry and jealous. Alex gets into a fight with Peter, but all of the stress causes a false alarm when Claira thinks that she might have the baby. During the rest of the season, Claira says that she wants to go to college and be a mother in Paris, her parents, at first, disagree with this. But realizes that Peter wants to take care of the baby while she's in college from the morning to the afternoon. But her parents decide to support her dreams. In the finale, Claira finally graduates, but at the end of her graduation, her water breaks and she has a baby girl, Lily Rose Collins. At the end, Claira is still in the hospital with Peter and she realizes that she still has strong feelings for Peter, and the feeling is mutual, Peter and Claira decide to become a couple, and months later, Peter, Claira and Lily go to Paris. *'Cheyenne - '''Cheyenne's life would have taken a turn back to her troubled youth in the past when Clyde tries his best to win her back. Clyde convinces Cheyenne to come with him to a club, as she goes, Clyde convinces her to take one drink, but Clyde drugs Cheyenne and puts something in her drink, causing her to become sleepy and weary. Cheyenne is taken to Clyde's house and he takes advantage of her, while Cheyenne decides to follow what he does. They both have sex. The morning after, Cheyenne leaves the house without making a sound, not knowing or remembering what she's done. She is then confronted by her parents who were worried sick about her. Cheyenne tells Clyde to stay away from her, but as he continues to come forward to her, she asks her parents to file a restraining order on him. Gunner takes Cheyenne's side when Clyde tries to get to her, and he fights for her, Cheyenne thanks Gunner, they become close and they kiss, and it becomes potential for a sudden relationship. However, Cheyenne is confident that she wants to go to New York with Chuck and Elizabeth, but Gunner forgets that he's a junior and he's afraid that there would be long distance. Cheyenne graduates and goes to New York University, but says a temporary farewell to Gunner. *'Chuck '- Chuck continues his relationship with Anna, and they seem to develop a better relationship than before. Chuck takes the lead for Billy Flynn in the school production of Chicago, although still he feels as if he's gotten it just for charm, he wants to give it to Gunner. However, Gunner refuses, and decides not to be in the show. Chuck's role as Billy Flynn was acknowledged by a NYADA staff member, and Chuck was given a chance to audition for NYADA. When given this surprise, Anna realizes that she's not able to go with him, or be able to reach out to him as much if he goes away to New York. At this point, Chuck is confused with what he wants to do. Chuck gets nervous for a huge exam that determines if he will be able to graduate or not, and when he auditions for NYADA, it does mess up his confidence with his exam. When he takes the exam, he shockingly passes, allowing him to fully graduate. He made it to NYADA as well, but Anna decides that she's not going to stay at McKinley without him. In addition, Anna is told that her mother recieved a job offer in New York and she wants to move to go there. Anna decides to say goodbye to the McKinley crew and it gives her more time to spend with Chuck. *'Addison '- Addison starts out the season as realizing that she is not attracted to Gunner anymore after noticing that Gunner was trying to make a way to get back together with her. When Vocal Adrenaline returns, tensions rise when Addison reunites awkwardly with her ex-girlfriend, Karin, who lied to her, but Karin wants her to let go of the past, mentioning that Addison has been ignoring her texts. Addison reunites with her brother after 13 years of being apart, they've had a close relationship as kids but after her father and Mayson left, it changed. Addison and Candace start to share a friendship when Candace finds herself angry at the fact that Ruby is flirting with the boy she likes, Colton. Addison is the one to give her advice, but Candace develops a crush on her. They start to explore their friendship much more, but when Candace reveals that she has feelings for Addison, she is torn because she is scared that she'll have her heart broken again just like Gunner and Karin broke hers. She states that she's not ready for another relationship, but the feeling of rejection causes Candace to kiss her to prove that Addison truly likes her back. Addison realizes that the feeling is mutual, but she agrees that she wants to take her relationship with her very slowly. However, Addy realizes that her being with a sophomore ruins her time to apply for colleges. Karin tries once again to win Addison back to prove that they are still in love with each other, but Addy has her last words to her, saying goodbye. Addison and her mother decide to reconnect, her mother apologizes to Addison for her behavior and why she lied. Addison decides to move out of Elizabeth's house in order to prepare for college in California, close to where Levi and Carina will be. She graduates, but is still in a relationship with Candace. *'Elizabeth '''- Elizabeth gets the role of Kitty Baxter for the school production of Chicago, but realizes that she feels that she's not worth doing something she can't put her heart into, so she backs out of it. However, Ruby wants to make an exception and give her the role, saying that she has a lot more to explore as a student, and it's her time to shine as a senior. Elizabeth accepts her offer, apologizes for her antics and wants to return the favor. Meanwhile, Elizabeth throws a party but beer, of course, is a key element. It gets awry as Gunner and Elizabeth share a romantic night together, Gunner finds himself attracted to her at that moment, but she never realized that she made a mistake until hours later, knowing that she would break Charlie's heart and she was afraid. Due to the fact that Gunner developed a countless attraction to Elizabeth while really feeling for Cheyenne, he decides that he knows who he's really yearning for and it's not Elizabeth, and apologizes for his mistake. However, Elizabeth is still torn and decides to open up to Charlie and tells him she had sex with Gunner. This infuriates Charlie and he decides to break up with her, angered and wanting to say goodbye. Causing an end to his friendship with Gunner. But they end up fighting over her, and it leaves Elizabeth torn over the fact that she doesn't know what to do now that Charlie doesn't want her anymore. Charlie, however, comes to the fact that it was a mistake, and she knows what she did was a regret, Charlie forgives her. Charlie and Elizabeth decide not to get back together at that moment because he wanted Elizabeth to focus on college and dreams over him. Elizabeth's main plan was to move to New York for college, along with Cheyenne and Chuck. Meanwhile, Elizabeth comes to a new era for a relationship between her and her father, Mitch, when he tells Elizabeth that he's changed and he doesn't want to hurt anyone, he's gotten help and he wants her forgiveness. Although Elizabeth still doesn't trust him, she wants to work something out with her estranged father, which made her mother proud. Elizabeth tells her brother to be safe and be careful when she's gone. It ends as Elizabeth goes to New York on a train, meeting Chuck and Cheyenne there by surprise. Category:Blog posts